


It's a match!

by A_donicela_e_o_gato (Bispo_Sisnando_2)



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Bisexual, Consensual, F/M, Homosexual, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Acceptance, Sexting, Smut, Threesome, Tinder, cum, dick - Freeform, smut only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bispo_Sisnando_2/pseuds/A_donicela_e_o_gato
Summary: A year has passed since Douxie and his girlfriend broke up. Now, he's ready to start dating again. After downloading Tinder he receives a very interesting match
Relationships: Douxie/Claire Nuñez, Douxie/Claire Nuñez/Jim, Douxie/Jim Lake Jr., Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It's a match!

**Author's Note:**

> English is my fourth language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes in my grammar and my expression.  
> I’ve just started writing fanfic, this is my second post, so please, bear that in mind as well.  
> As with my other post, there’s no plot, this story doesn’t fit in the show’s timeline. This is just smut. There’re no trolls whatsoever and I imagined all the characters older than in the show (like in their 20’s) because of all the sexual stuff…  
> On another note, I’ve noticed that Wizards is coming to Netflix soon! I’m very excited about it! That’s why I introduced Douxie here, so start warming those keyboards XD

Douxie wasn’t a great fan of Tinder. He used to use it and once met someone there, someone very important indeed, someone that changed his perception of the world and of himself. Now that person was no more and after a sad year of detachment and solitude, he was feeling ready to go back to the game again. So, he downloaded the app and made a new account.  
To Douxie, Tinder was very demanding, emotionally speaking. He was ignored constantly. He thought nobody would find him attractive. He spent his daily dose of likes without getting a match, and no conversation exceeded the five messages.  
He was seriously thinking about deleting the app when something happened, a profile (probably identified as a woman) popped up: “It’s a match!”. But the profile… it wasn’t your regular profile, it was in fact a couple’s profile. He might have ‘liked’ it by mistake. The name on the profile read: “Claire and Jim”  
Before he had the opportunity of checking the bio and the pictures, a message came right in  
-Hey! Handsome. How are you?  
Douxie stared at the message and had his blood pressure rise involuntarily: “Should I answer? This profile might be fake… but what the hell, let’s see who these two are, maybe I can have a bit of a laugh! What can go wrong?” The first picture showed the girl alone in front of a mirror, the following pictures depicted both of them and the final image was of the guy, alone.  
“They are quite handsome” thought Douxie. Their bio read: ‘We are an open couple. We only want to have fun and enjoy’. At this moment he started trembling, his heart rate was high he… couldn’t believe how hot he was! He didn’t mind the possibility it was all a joke, just the glimpse of the idea made him… fucking horny!  
“I’m gonna fucking answer” thought he, “but I’m gonna have a laugh as well, what the hell”  
-Hey you there! Handsome? Me? The first time I hear such a thing! XD. So you two looking for a third wheel, am I right! -he typed and sent  
Almost instantly he got an answer back.  
-Really? Well, you are. Yeah! We are looking for a third one for a threesome, someone who at least let both of us suck his dick  
Boy! That was so straight forward “I don’t know Rick, looks fake to me” thought he and laughed hard “how rad would it be for me to send that gif… in fact, let’s do it!”. He sent the unfortunate gif waiting for them to unmatch him while secretly hoping it was a serious proposal. He was nervous, he was so excited, even his dick was getting bigger!  
This past year he had been wondering if he was bisexual, in fact. He never made a move on a guy though, but rarely made a move on a girl either… so little difference there! He was very timid.  
He was ruminating this as the answer to his gif arrived.  
-Do you like the idea?  
Boy! Was he horny… he was ridiculously horny! He couldn’t believe it! He always had himself for a simple guy, a reader, not much of a social person… and he realised he was hoping that whoever was at the other side of that chat was aware of that. Why exactly? He didn’t know… He checked the pictures again, the bio they provided… he had to admit they seemed legit! He had to be cautious though!  
-Got to admit it sounds morbid as hell  
-You ever had a threesome?  
-Never  
-And have you had your dick eaten by a guy?  
-Negative  
-Well, there’s always a first time  
-On that you are right! You from Arcadia?  
-Yes, you?  
-Yeah! Me too.  
The texts were going and coming back. There was someone online at that very moment somewhere in Arcadia. As the conversation went on, his dick got harder and harder. He was embarrassed of himself! He was excited as a teenager! “Calm down! You look ridiculous! This could be just a scam, wake up! But at the same time you are just being polite, it is them that are exposing themselves!” He thought “what’s wrong about a little chatting”  
-And you have already tried it, right? -typed Douxie next  
-Yeah, many times!  
“Well, so here we are” though he.  
-I’ll think about it and come back to you, is that alright?  
-Yes, it is, sweetheart!  
The question for him at the moment was not about the threesome or about having sex with a guy… his internal debate was now purely technical, “were they serious? Was that fake? Is this a scam? How and where are we going to do it? Shouldn’t we meet first and have a coffee or something… would they poison the coffee? Hahahahhahaha sweet paranoia… maybe we should meet on a park, at daylight and have a walk or something” He surprised himself when he realized that, assuming everything was real and legit, he might be doing that threesome right away.  
“I’m going to answer, definitely, but first…” He opened one of the pictures of the couple, one in which his head was on her lap, both smiling, both so handsome… “fuck it!” He got his hand in his pants and took his dick out, his tip was already wet. He started to stroke himself and had a look at the image. He pictured them on their knees “how would they do it? One at a time or both at the same time?” That thought was driving him crazy “but what if then they want me to do something with the guy… would I be able to do it for the first time under those circumstances?” That thought distracted him, but he immediately got back on track “I’m pretty confident on myself” He stood up and continued to stroke himself, he was almost there and closed his eyes. As he pictured both kneeling in front of him with their mouths open, he came on a paper towel. He squished his member, letting the last drops of cum fall on the towel.  
“I’m definitely answering tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, hope you enjoyed it!  
> There’s another chapter coming, the conclusion to this affair (?), so stay put!  
> All suggestions are welcome (specially about any possible mistakes)


End file.
